The present invention relates to protective garments for inclement weather, and more particularly relates to a garment in the general form of a hooded rain garment that is especially designed to protect a golfer's upper body from getting wet in the rain. While the invention as described herein is primarily directed as being worn by a golfer, it is understood that the benefits of the invention may be realized by any user type (e.g., athlete, spectator, tourist, worker, etc.) in any environmental condition (e.g., snow, rain, wind, hail, fog, ultraviolet rays, etc.) and outdoor setting (e.g., work site, sports, travel, leisure, stadiums, etc.). The invention is therefore not to be construed as being limited to any particular environmental condition, outdoor setting or user type.
Rain protection garments have been in use for a very long time and come in a variety of designs and materials. Two of the most basic deigns for covering the upper body are the jacket, which includes sleeves, and the sleeveless poncho, each of which may include a hood to cover the head. Of course the main function provided by either garment is to keep the upper body dry and thus may be made from a variety of available water resistant materials. The rain protection garments available on today's market continue to suffer certain drawbacks, some of which include the poncho type being too long and bulky for a golf swing and not having sufficient coverage when the arms are raised, as during a golf swing, for example. While the sleeveless poncho allows unrestricted arm movement for the golfer, the typical poncho design is completely open along the bottom such that areas of the upper body are exposed when the arms are raised. Strong winds also result in the poncho rising up and flapping. As a result, the golfer may still get wet despite wearing the poncho. While the rain jacket provides good coverage, the rain jacket sleeves seriously restrict the golfer's arm movements which may lead to a bad golf swing.
Regarding a hooded poncho, should the hood be too small, the user's head will get wet. Should the hood be too large, it may obstruct the user's view, particular as the head is rotated during a golf swing.
Rain jackets and ponchos, particularly those made of water proof materials such as polyurethane with a nylon or polyester outer layer, for example, have also been known to cause overheating of the user leading to profuse sweating. Should the user become drenched in sweat, they are no longer dry, thus defeating the purpose of the rain protection garment. Overheating can also be dangerous to the health of the user in that the increase in body temperature can lead to heat stroke. Even further, should the user remove the poncho and still be covered in sweat, cold temperature and/or wind could cause the user's body temperature to suddenly drop and lead to hypothermia. Breathable, water-resistant fabrics are known but some may nonetheless oversaturate and “wet out” over extended periods of time in a driving rain.
There thus remains a need for a rain garment which overcomes the drawbacks of present day sleeveless rain ponchos and jackets discussed above.